Pheonix
by Eleka
Summary: SetoxJoey Shounen-ai Yaoi...not good at descriptions, take a look.
1. Chapter One

Chapter one

A week. Only a week, and he other boy had him captivated.

His amber eyes held a spark that showed only a portion of the fire he kept inside. Wild hair, the color of the summer sun, bangs hanging every which way, an untamable force. His smile shown like a wild phoenix in full flame.

A phoenix was actually a good comparison to the blonde. Because, only a mythical fire beast such as a phoenix could warm the ice cold heart of Seto Kaiba.

Seto could remember perfectly that first day. A Monday. That most hated day of the week had turned into a thing of beauty. Oh, sure, it started out the same. That's how it always goes. None of that 'he knew the day was special as soon as he woke up' crap. No, Seto Kaiba was more real than that. If anything, the day was drearier than the norm.

But the memory of that Monday still continued to pour through his brain. Their daily morning spat, and the cold silence afterwards, Glares and angry glances of annoyance throughout the first few periods. The careful ignorance at lunch.

The brunette sat alone in the back of the lunchroom, busy with his usual load of work. The blonde was more social, surrounded by friends, he could usually be found at the fullest table. For him, lunch was a time to chat and hang out with friends, and most importantly, eat. For these sacred forty-five minutes, studying and homework were forgotten. He was oblivious to all but friends and food.

The blue eyed teen had sometimes wondered if food and friends was all that Joey knew. But that was until he knew Joey. And, when he knew Joey, he also knew everything about Joey. Joey truly was a puppy dog. You tell him one kind word and his heart is on his sleeve, his emotions an easy to read book

Seto liked to think he wasn't that emotional, and truthfully he wasn't. But he knew that anyone he let get close enough to him would probably read him as easily as a 'for dummies' book.

Seto always believed you had to solve your problems on your own, because if you couldn't, you were weak. That was why Seto had always looked so far down on Yugi. He seemed so dependant on his friends. That was before Seto knew that they made him stronger.

Lunch. That was the first step. The first change. They had both gone outside, for different reasons. Seto for peace and quiet, Joey for some fresh air and sunshine. Both had their eye on the same tree. Apparently they can think alike. Seto sat down first, beneath it's crown of leaves, protected in it's shade. Joey stood for a minute, and they tossed back a few insults, but the argument died quicker than it usually did, and Joey sat down on the other side. The two enemies had learned to co-exist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo-hoo! First chappa up! ...Shanks fer reading!! Stay tuned...

tbc


	2. Chapter Two

Uh, this started out as two separate chapters, but it was two short so I mixed them ;;. Hehe. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh -.O Just a couple Shonen-Jump issues, and mangas, and I'm officially addicted to the show.

All who say otherwise will fall at the wrath of Foamy the squirrel.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes of silence was all it took before Joey got antsy. Besides the fact the Joey Wheeler is not a quite person, Joey Wheeler is not a quite person around Seto Kaiba. The two weren't supposed to sit quietly together. It was just weird for them to do that. Joey almost thanked god when Kaiba's cell phone rang and he got up and went inside.

Kaiba was a weird one. Joey had to shake his head at that. The guy never smiled. Joey had never seen Kaiba smile, not once. Not even around his little brother, who was the one and only person he cared for. Ha. Like that isn't weird.

Joey crammed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, moments before the bell rang and ran to the cafeteria to grab his things.

After Seto hung up with Mokuba, he decided to sit down somewhere. He had a free period, and a rest sounded good, so he went to look for an empty room. Though he would never admit it, Mokuba was right. He needed to take more time off from work, and get a better sleeping schedule.

Seto found himself an empty room, and sat in a seat in the far corner. He was asleep before his head hit the desk.

Joey lasted about ten minutes in his class before finding himself bored as heck. He raised his hand to get a bathroom pass and raced out of the class. He glanced around, to make sure no one noticed he wasn't headed towards the bathroom and spins around the corner. Math had to be the most boring and pointless class ever. Yeah. Like you need PEMDOS to be a duel master. Ha. Basic math, sure…But Algebra? Pfft.

Joey grinned, deciding to hang out in the empty English room, and headed down the hall. Joey turned the doorknob and steped inside, humming to himself, and quietly closed the door behind him. Joey ploped down into his seat, and went to grab his CD player out of his pocket, but froze, noticing another presence in the room.

"Kaiba…." Joey stared. The guy looked totally different. It took Joey a moment to realize that Kaiba wasn't just resting, but actually sleeping. He shut his mouth, but continued to stare. He really did look different. Kind of peaceful. Joey wouldn't say relaxed, he could never see Kaiba as relaxed. Joey slid out of his chair and crept towards Kaiba, leaning in to examine his face. Weird. Kaiba's face had also looked so smooth. People his age shouldn't have worry lines. Hn.

Seto blinked sleepily, internal clock giving an early warning to the bell. Seto took a moment to register the blonde hair face in front of him. "Can I help you?"

Joey however, reacted much faster, jumping back. "Ah…Kaiba"

Seto's eyes widened as he sat up. "Wheeler"

Joey turned and fled from the room as the bell rang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See how short they must've been separate P It's still pretty short together -.-Oh well, hopefully next chappa will be longer ) Thanks fer readin'!


	3. Chapter Three

Uh, this started out as two separate chapters, but it was two short so I mixed them ;;. Hehe. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh -.O Just a couple Shonen-Jump issues, and mangas, and I'm officially addicted to the show.

All who say otherwise will fall at the wrath of Foamy the squirrel.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto blinked repeatedly, before his eyes snapped fully open. He started and grabbed his books, racing to his next class. Seto sat himself neatly into his seat, with mere moments left before the bell rang again. Seto than made himself oblivious as the teacher eyed him questioningly. He was usually the first one into the class.

The class dragged on forever, and Seto found himself tapping his foot, the clock seemed to tick slower, the closer it came to the end of the class. The minute the bell rang, Seto stood and walked out of the class, and out of the school, waiting just on the edge of the school property for his car to pick him up.

Seto started slightly as his cell rand, and he picked up. A few minutes later he hung up, looking pissed. The car had stalled and needed to be towed. The driver apparently hadn't checked the oil in the last few months. The driver however, was lucky. If he had been anyone other than Roland, he would've been fired as soon as he had called with the news. But Mokuba had pretty much grown up with Roland, and was close to him. Lucky guy.

"Ya know, if ya car broke down, ya can walk. Dat's why god gave ya legs afta all"

Seto raised a brow and turned, staring at Joey "Excuse me?"

"I said, dat if ya car broke down ya can always walk. Dat's why people have legs. For walkin'." Joey placed his hands on his hips, looking slightly annoyed, and yet oddly amused.

"Huh."

Joey raised a brow.

"If you've got somewhere to go, then I suppose walking is as good a way to get there as any other." Seto turned and walked off.

Joey stayed, staring at Kaiba's retreating back. Kaiba really was weird. Really, really, weird. Joey finally shook his had, shot one last glance at Kaiba and headed home.

Hm. Seto had started thinking to himself as he sat himself at his desk at KaibaCorp. He had found the look that Wheeler had given him earlier quite amusing. His look of utter confusion when Seto actually started walking when he suggested it, that look almost made his day.

Seto Kaiba was a very boring person. Not saying that's he is boring, but rather that his often very bored. He owns a company, and he works more than he should. But Seto Kaiba is still a human being. A teenage human being at that, And teenagers need to get out and do things. But that's where there's a problem. Seto Kaiba doesn't get out and do things. Seto Kaiba works. Okay, maybe he is a boring person. But that's besides the point. Joey grinned. He didn't know why, but he had an odd urge to stir up a commotion in Seto Kaiba's life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And our good ol' buddy writer's block decides to pay a visit. -.- Might be awhile 'till next chappa, especially since I've been more focused on 'Parody' Lately...-.-...So, sorry if I leave ya hanging fer a bit

tbc


	4. Chapter Four

Welp, I had been more focused on my SJ fic "Parody" But this seems to get the most reviews…So this is the one I decided to update first )

To those who reviewed…Thank you so much!

Lil-Riter, I'm a bit confused…You had mentioned I switched tenses. I re-read through the story, didn't find where I did that, so if you could let me know, I can fix it, I'd greatly appreciate it )

Anyhoo…Pheonix, chapta 4, at ya service…

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ...Only a couple manga copies, a few issues of Shonen-jump and I watch the anime..

All who say other wise, fear the wrath of Foamy deh Squirrel.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, Joey did. And the second day of the fateful week began. And, it was a Tuesday no less. Joey, for probably the only time in history, was the first one to class. As the other students filed into the room, and found their respective seats, Joey sat quietly, another one timer, at his desk, thinking.

Joey's problem was that Seto was a man of ice. Hardly anything made him budge. Except for anything threatening Mokuba, and that was out of the question. So, how to melt the ice?

"Joseph Wheeler!"

Joey's head snapped up.

"Mister Wheeler, would you please give us the question then?"

"Uh…20 cubed?"

"Mister Wheeler?"

"…Yes?"

"This is English. Not Math."

"….Oh…."

"Detention, Mister Wheeler. You'll be staying late after school today. Now get out your work"

Joey nodded meekly, fuming slightly inside. How could he pull off his plan if he had to stay after school? It would have to wait…But Joey Wheeler isn't a patient person. He flopped open his binder, staring at the blank loose leaf. He tried briefly to pay attention to the lesson, but only succeeded in doodling on the edge of the paper. He jumped when the bell rang, scrambling to get his things, and raced towards the door, stumbling to a stop when the teacher shoves a detention pass into his hand.

"I advise you not to be late, Joseph"

Joey nodded curtly before speeding off to his next class, conveniently located all the way across the school.

Seto scowled silently. Why the hell did ANYONE take sex ED? No one learned anything, except who in the class was immature. Thos would be the kids who giggled and blushed at 'Condom' and 'Menstrual'. Yep, definitely high school. And he was forced to sit through that. Every other day, 45 minutes of bliss. Seto fidgeted, constantly glancing at his watch.

"Mister Kaiba?"

"What?"

The teacher raised a brow

"Are you alright?"

"Fine"

"Then please pay attention."

"Hn"

Seto turned towards the board, mind meanwhile, still off on it's own.

Joey sulked, heading towards detention, after the last bell rang. He wouldn't have time for his plan today. But looking on the bright side, he'd have time to refine it, and make sure it was perfect. Not that there was really a lot to the plan. But still. Always try to find a silver lining, right? So, Joey go to work on refining.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm…I wonder what Joey's plan could be…..Ponders Eh, that's for me to work on…you to find out

Silver linings are fuuuun Scribbles in metallic silver sharpie Hehe

More comin' soon, so please stay tuned…

…

Tbc


	5. Chapter Five

Yayyy for the new world in which all things require a disclaimer…

Nope, I don' own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did…The show would be…SetoxJoey-Oh! Goes dreamy eyed But then again…It wouldn't be Yu-Gi-Oh, so maybe it's better I don't own it P. Okay, I'm babbling. I'll stop now. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed

Lil-Riter – Thanks for pointing that out to me, nope, it wasn't supposed to be like that…I'll go back and fix it…Thanks again)

Sixth Chapter of Pheonix at your service

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto sighed gratefully as the bell rang, and stood, gathering his things into his briefcase. Last period of the day. Three more days. Weekend. Two more days of pointless 'Learning'. Right, as if he learned anything in school anyways. It wasn't even that he already knew everything they were teaching. No, rather, it was that nothing they taught was worth learning anyway. What use does one have for sex ED if you're running a business? Well, some of the other dirtier Japanese businessmen did have affairs with their secretaries…Ah! Seto shuddered inwardly, disgusted by his own thoughts. But Sex ED was beside the point. School was over and he was getting the he'll out of there.

Seto stood, briefcase in hand, and headed out the door.

Joey paused on his way out of the detention room, seeing Kaiba pass by in the hall. Maybe there was still time for his plan…After a moment Joey shook his head at himself. There were too many people around. Joey passed by the other students, glancing over their heads, looking. He grinned, spotting what he was looking for, and it wasn't that hard to find.

"Hey! Yug!"

The familiar spiky haired teen, turned and waved, grinning.

"Hey, Joey!"

Joey pushed through the mob of students to reach Yugi and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"So, have fun widdat English test?"

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Tons…I think I did alright though, Yami helped me study."

"Is dat all he did?"

"Joey!"

Yugi pouted slightly.

Joey grinned.

"I'll take dat pout as a no"

"You're evil"

"I know"

Yugi shook his head at Joey.

"Wanna hang out today?"

Joey nodded.

"Sure, I just hafta talk to my dad"

Yugi nodded.

"Kay"

Joey walked alongside Yugi as they exited the school.

"So, any plans wid Yami tonight? Or maybe I can stay over if my dad gives the okay"

Yugi whapped Joey on the arm.

"Drop it with Yami, Joey."

Yugi grinned.

"I know you're just jealous"

"I am not! No way do I want some five thousan' year old pharaoh sharing my bed."

Yugi flushed.

"We don't do that!"

"Suuure…"

"Besides, I'm not talking about Yami. I wouldn't share anyway. It's obviously Kaiba you're after."

Joey's books clattered to the ground, and he gaped slightly at his friend.

"Wadda 'ell, Yug!?"

"You stared at him all of math class"

Yugi states simply, smiling slightly.

"I wasn't!"

Okay, so he was. But not in that way…He was….Plotting. Plotting,

"You so were"

Yugi grinned, teasing.

"Yuuugiiiii"

"So, what were you thinking about? Getting lost in his dreamy blue eyes? His tight leather pants?"

Yugi's eyes glinted slightly.

"How big he is?"

Joey froze in the process of bending down to pick up his books.

"Yugi!"

Joey gaped openly at the other teen.

"Dat is so wrong on so many levels…"

Joey stood, books in his arms, shaking his head slightly, bangswaving in front of his face.

Yugi's grin faded slightly, and he glanced curiously at Joey.

"Is it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…Chapter Five is a wrap, ladies and gents. Sorry it took awhile…I was working on Parody, Ten Years, Pheonix, and a new story all at the same time Faints Geehh…Multitasking….Not to mention…DRAWING! Yes, but my poopy excuse of a scanner broke..Nothing new for FAC until it's fixed Sniff Guess that means more writing and reading though..So, not too too bad P

Tbc Don't change that channel folks…


	6. Chapter Six

Yayyy for the new world in which all things require a disclaimer…

Nope, I don' own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did…The show would be…SetoxJoey-Oh! Goes dreamy eyed But then again…It wouldn't be Yu-Gi-Oh, so maybe it's better I don't own it P. Okay, I'm babbling. I'll stop now. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of writer's block Oo got the chapter half done and then.. Boom …Creativity juice spilt and I lost it between the floor boards of my mind

Thanks for all commenters and reviewers, it is appreciated very much

Happy New Year!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey blinked, confused.

"Whadda ya mean, Yug?"

Yugi stopped, they had reached the game shop, he paused, opening the door.

"Call me later if your dad says you can come over."

Yugi waved slightly, stepping into the game shop and closing the door behind himself.

"Yug- Wait!"

Joey frowned slightly, watching his friend disappear into the shop. Joey stood in front of the store for a few minutes before heading down the street. He shook his head slightly at no one in particular.

Joey finally reached his apartment, and climbed up the stairs to his room. He glanced around, noting that his father wasn't home yet, he dropped his book bag down on his bed and plopping down next to it. After just sitting there for a few minutes, he picked up his phone and called his dad's cell phone. Joey tapped his foot slightly, waiting for his father to pick up. The old man was always slow to answer his phone.

"Oh, hey dad…"

Joey frowned slightly.

"Yeah, yeah..Okay! Look, uh, I just called to ask if it's okay if I go over to Yugi's later.."

Joey made a face, trying to ignore the background noises coming from his father's end of the phone. He knew where his father was, and he didn't exactly want to be on the phone with him while he was there.

"Yeah, okay thanks."

Joey hung up and stretched out, sighing softly as he sprawled out his bed. He kicked at his book bag, shoving it off the bed. He laid therefore a few moments before sighing dejectedly and pulling up his bag again and pulling out his text books. He set them on the bed before picking up the phone again and calling Yugi, who was a lot more practiced at picking up the phone right away.

"Hey Yugi. Dad said I could come over lata, but I'm just gonna work on my home work for a bit"

Joey blinked.

"Yes, witddout being threatened. I just thought I should get some work done."

Joey rolled his eyes.

"No kiddin' Yug. Yeah, I'll call ya when I'm done. Lata."

Joey hung up again, and flipped open his textbooks, sulking at them. Teacher's found it fun to give lots of homework at the same time. Multiple assignments for math, multiple assignments for English…Social studies. And studying for Science. Tons of fun!

(Few hours later)

With a small sigh, Joey flipped his books shut, shoving his binders to the floor and sprawled out on his bed. He'd gotten pretty much everything done except for an English essay which he'd had trouble with. Eh, he could make it up in study hall.

Joey rolled onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. What Yugi had said earlier was kind of eating at him. The kid always had a double meaning to everything he said.

-

"Dat's just wrong on so many levels"

"Is it?"

-

Joey sighed. Why did his friend have to be so damn cryptic? Now he was going to spend all night thinking about that. Speaking of night…Joey glanced over at the clock.

"Ah…Damnit…Ten? Already?"

Joey groaned, rolling off the bed and heading downstairs for his traditional right before going to bed snack. After rummaging through the fridge for a few minutes, Joey grabbed a container of yogurt, eating it quickly before throwing the trash in the garbage and heading back upstairs.

"Oh..Crap.."

Joey frowned to himself. He hadn't gotten to call Yugi back. It was too late now. Joey shook his head, going back up to his room. He'd talk to Yugi tomorrow and apologize.

Once in his room, Joey quickly changed into his pajamas, and set his alarm. After turning off his light, he crawled into bed, drifting off quickly after only a few minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah…Bows Forgive me..It's taken so long to update this… I've been busy and my creativity juice flow seemed to stop Oo . But, here ya go, and next chapter of this is actually underway already…

And, haha..I think I just became a true writer…Got my first bad review (Just like horseback riding…You're never a true rider until you fall off…It's all about getting back on ) Yeah, but that's me..Always taking everything as a good thing…

Anyhoo, thanks for reading, hopefully updates will be going faster…Sadly, I think I might discontinue my DN Angel story –for those who read it- because it's hard for me, since I'm not used to writing with those characters..I don't know yet though. Anyways, I'm shutting up so you can get on with your lives…

R&R appreciated/


	7. Sorry

My apologies, but at least for the time being I won't be continuing my stories. I've run out of juice for them….I'm sorry, it's horrible of me TT

Hopefully, I will continue them when I get all my ideas for 'em going again…but I just don't know.

You will be seeing the occasional song-fic and one-shot from me…

Again, I'm really really really sorry that I won't be continuing my stories for at least the time being, thanks for following them thus far.

Much thanks and love, PootPootChilogal


End file.
